


Poor Company

by Randomone791



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomone791/pseuds/Randomone791
Summary: Selina finds Ivy hanging about the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly upon the buildings. The pale moonlight gave an ethereal aura to the lone redhead that walked through the streets. A silence reigned amongst all the living and unliving things. And Ivy wished there were plants to talk to her. If she walked a few more blocks she would find some stores and eventually the full center of Gotham where hundreds of umbrellas could be seen gathered, laughing mindlessly over the beginning of some new nature-destructive project that half of them didn’t even know what it was about.

Ivy let out a suffered sigh that fogged her glasses for some seconds. While she would normally stay somewhere hot in the cold weather, she decided to do otherwise for she felt quite bored this whole week without anyone to take care. She couldn’t hear her babies excruciating cries anymore, but she couldn’t hear their muffled singing either, and while she preferred not hearing them lament, she also knew that the crying had only subsided because they were so far away from her, but they were still crying somewhere, that much she knew.

The distance always killed her. It was in itself something with a reachable name to hide unreachable things. Ivy was always swallowing her sadness and the knots that formed in her throat would betray her if she ever spoke, so she spent the time quietly whenever she would feel herself getting emotional.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Purred a voice behind her that made her automatically call her missing babies and the physical feel of their absence made her quietly moan in pain.

The brunette decided to match steps with Ivy and took a place by her side, hands inside pockets. Selina took a moment or two to choose what to say about this uncommon version of the fellow Siren.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Ivy promptly ignored her and let the rain erase the silence with sweet water droplets that wet Ivy’s spectacles and blurred her vision.

“Not in the mood to talk, I see.” Selina kept walking by her side waiting for any kind of response from the redhead. Ivy was wearing a grey coat that reached her knees, long barrel green boots that also reached her knees, and green contact glasses up against her nose, wide round lenses. She didn’t wear a hat or protection against the rain of any sort (nor did Selina), so the droplets of water ran freely through her glowing red hair making it look brighter than when not touched by water. Selina guessed it was related to plant stuff, as most things that seemed magical about Ivy were.

They reached the end of the street only to turn around and walk down the same path again.

“I didn’t ask for company.” Selina looked at Ivy, who kept wearing the same neutral expression she wore through the whole way. Except Selina heard that Ivy’s voice was thin and almost died within the rain that contained them so quiet her voice was. She wasn’t sure she’s ever heard Ivy sad or emotional, and the sound of it was quite disturbing, raw, strange to anyone’s ears.

“That doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“…I guess it doesn’t.” The quickness of this dialogue struck with Selina. Ivy had never let her win their arguments, but she gave up before they had even begun this time.

“If you don’t want my company I will just go.” Ivy abruptly stopped walking for a second and just as quickly returned to walking down the street.

“Don’t go.” As quiet it was, Selina could hear the usual velvet tone of Ivy’s voice bleaching her thin tone. Selina set her own head straight down the path and they kept on walking the silent street.


	2. Nowhere to be seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina reflects about their little encounter.

The last time I saw her, she was wandering down the streets, those lazy pavements made her bored, she told me.

A legend long gone, a myth with blazing red hair like a never ending fire, an outstanding color between those oppressively tall buildings, they towered over her, and she walked with no reason.

With no rush, we strode almost stopping to the center of the town, coming back when we ended the street.

The Joker had burned all of the plants while she was gone, some jealousy attack.

The guilt squeezed Ivy's heart so strongly that everytime she thought of this her eyes filled with tears that never fell to the ground as if scared to burn the concrete beneath her.

Harley was nowhere to be seen, not with the Joker, not with Ivy. The Gothamites didn’t realize that she was back being Dr. Quinzel. She wasn’t working as a psychiatrists, but her accent, actions, clothes, mannerisms, even her make up, and obviously hair style were outstandingly Dr. Quinzel.

I don’t know why Ivy still hasn’t gone away. There’s nothing left for her here.

“It’s odd” I turned to face Bruce.

“What is?”

“Seeing her acting like that again” Bruce pursed his lips to my response.

“Maybe she’s just trying to be herself again, wanting a clean start.” He said.

I took off my clothes, put my gown and got under the sheets beside Bruce.

I knew he was just saying this because he didn’t care about the way she chose to behave, as long as she was healthy and away from the clown-crime thing.

The night was free of any of its usual activity. Neither rogues jumping from roof to roof nor petty crime lords who thought they had the town to themselves for brief seconds of adrenaline.

I could hear the animals, the flapping bat wings that were always there when I slept in Bruce’s mansion.

“Maybe.”


End file.
